


You're My Snow Angel

by bobblowdryar



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Fluff, Love, M/M, Poetry, Snow, Winter, graveyard, teen death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobblowdryar/pseuds/bobblowdryar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many cold sleepless nights have led to this.<br/>The past few months flew by like birds in the brisk air.<br/>I've begin to forget the way the snow was ever fun as a child<br/>For now it just brings cold and inconvenience.<br/>But you, my snow angel, I could never.<br/>For you brought me happiness in the cold weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Snow Angel

Gerard Held the flowers close to himself and knelt down next to Frank's gravestone. A tear slipped from his eye as he traced over the lettering on the black stone. He pulled a blanket out of his black school bag and wrapped himself in it breathing into his hands. 

"F-fuck.." Gerard muttered to himself. He kissed the cold stone and rested his temple against it. He lit a lilac scented candle and put it on the grass. He sighed and looked up at the stars. 

"it'd be two years today.." He whispered into the darkness. "Everyone misses you, you know. More than you thought they would when you were diagnosed." Gerard looked at his hands and half smiled to himself. "I went to see your parents today, they said they're coming by to see you tomorrow." Gerard looked at Frank's headstone and shook his head. 

"This isn't fair. You were so full of life. You used to love the snow and the way the birds chirped in the morning on the way to school." He rested his hand against the granite stone. "Why couldn't they have saved you?" More tears fell from Gerard's eyes before he took out a note and opened it shaking. Flakes of the falling snow fell onto his eyelashes as he mumbled these words through quivering lips.

"Many cold sleepless nights have led to this.  
The past few months flew by like birds in the brisk air.  
I've begin to forget the way the snow was ever fun as a child  
For now it just brings cold and inconvenience.  
But you, my snow angel, I could never.  
For you brought me happiness in the cold weather."


End file.
